From Bad to Worse
by xxclick-mexx
Summary: Ok... I will explain nicely... Harry is of age... so he can you magic... it's the summer holidays... revenge is sweet... dudley the drumstick. This is probably a oneshot, unless I change my mind.


**FROM BAD TO WORSE.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters…**

**A/N: Hey guys! My second fic. Please review! Its humour and I personally like it! Don't worry, I will update quite frequently.**

Harry woke up, blinked a couple of times, before swinging his legs onto the floor. He got dressed quickly, and went downstairs. The usual scene greeted him as he went into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was eating his bacon and toast, with milk dripping from his bushy beard, which was around 1 metre long. Harry grinned to himself. Being finally of age, he could cast spells as he pleased without the dread of getting expelled. Just last night, he had performed the stretching charm on Uncle Vernon and it had ended with drastic effects.

He looked at his uncle and surveyed him. As the last of his drowsiness escaped from his eyes, he guffawed at the large round man that had changed so extensively since yesterday. Uncle Vernon's ears were so large they drooped, his nose was now the size of a quaffle and his lips looked like two balloons pressed firmly together. But the best bit of the spell was that it was non-reversible for 24 hours. It seemed like Uncle Vernon had to go to work like that. Unable to hold his emotion any longer, Harry let out a loud laugh. This immediately caught the man's attention, so he got out of his chair, and started chasing Harry, tripping over his beard a couple of time and going so red, even his newly acquainted lips looked pale.

'I'll get you boy! I'll get you!'

Continuing to laugh, Harry ran into the living room, got a chair and put it just in front of him. Too preoccupied with chasing his target, Vernon leaped in the air and lunged to Harry. The chair soon did its work. As the great fat man sailed in the air, he suddenly gasped as he started to drop… onto the armchair. Grunting, he stupidly started doing a freestyle motion, his fat neck was craned and Harry saw, to his great amusement that the seams of his uncle's trousers were starting to split.

'Not long now,' Harry muttered to himself, a great big smile plastered on his face. This proved to be true, as less then half a second later, his uncle crashed onto the chair, which literally exploded under his weight, and bumped on the floor, bouncing at least 3 times before he settled. But all this havoc was too much for his trousers, and at once, with a great tear, they ripped in half. Showing cow fat, hairy legs and pink poka dotted undies. Heaving, Vernon lifted himself from the floor glared at Harry, before he retreated back to his breakfast.

Harry was laughing so hard he felt like he was going to split too.

'Reparo,' he said, and the remains of the chair was immediately as good as now again.

Harry re-entered the kitchen, and saw that Dudley had woken up, and was eating his carrot sticks with a sour expression on his face. He was in a chair that occupied the entire length of the table. The chair, of course was custom made. Dudley had grown so big he now had to wear circus clothes made for elephants. At the moment, he was wearing pinstriped trousers and a pale blue top which would have went well with Uncle Vernon's undies. Harry got seated on a stool, muttered a spell, and immediately a plate of roast chicken, pork chops and gravy appeared. He heard a sharp intake of breathe and saw Dudley staring with his piggish eyes at the platter. Harry smirked, as he saw a thin line of dribble make its way to his cousin's chin. Then, his smirk became evil when he muttered another spell. This time, it had no evident effects. Still smirking, he left the room, and waited for a couple of minutes.

Just as he thought, when he went back in, everything was just as he planned. Dudley was smacking his lips and the food on the plate was gone. Even the bones. _I'm surprised he didn't eat the plate as well, _Harry thought, as he sat down and waited for the effects to wear in. He needn't have waited that long. Suddenly, Dudley's eyes glazed over and he sat up straight. Slowly, very slowly, his skin started turning brown and oily, his legs disappeared, and his arms disappeared. By that time, Petunia and Vernon were both staring at Dudley, open mouthed. It was his mother who first reacted.

'Dudders! Dear Dudders! What's wrong.'

She continued to shriek so much, that Harry, with a sigh cast a silencing charm. This did not stop Petunia, for her mouth continued to mime and she looked considerably like a shrunken goldfish.

Harry suddenly shifted his gaze back to Dudley, or… what Dudley had turned into, more like. What sat on the seat was know a huge chicken leg. Uncle Vernon was starring, his big lips moving stupidly. Harry couldn't blame him. This must've been the first time he had seen such a big piece of meat.

Harry again turned to Dudley. Having never cast this spell before, he was interested in the effects. Suddenly, he squinted closely. Near the top of the chicken leg, were 2 piggish eyes, a big nose and small lips. Harry was immediately attacked with laughter.

'Dudley actually looks better as a drumstick!' Harry thought to himself. 'Dudley the Drumstick!'

This summer was going to be very enjoyable indeed!

**A/N: Hey! I'm very happy with it personally! Please review…. Please please? I would love that a lot. I crave for reviews!... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Its just 30 seconds of your time….**

**Also, please check out my other story- Friendship and Love Don't Mix- it is a draco herm and contains sex… but anyway…**


End file.
